Problem: In physics class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $9$. If there are a total of $70$ students, how many boys are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $5$ girls to $9$ boys means that a set of $14$ students will have $5$ girls and $9$ boys. A class of $70$ students has $5$ sets of $14$ students. Because we know that there are $9$ boys in each set of $14$ students, the class must have $5$ groups of $9$ boys each. There is a total of $45$ boys in physics class.